649 Friends
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Centuries ago, before the Sage of Six Paths discovered Chakra, The Uzumaki clan made a pact with a being of Godlike strength. In return they gained the ability to summon the beings Children. Naruto is the last true Uzumaki. How will the Ninja world fair against a boy who can call on the aid of 649 powerful friends?
1. Chapter 1

649 friends

Centuries ago, before the Sage of Six Paths discovered Chakra, The Uzumaki clan made a pact with a being of Godlike strength. In return they gained the ability to summon the beings Children. Naruto is the last true Uzumaki. How will the Ninja world fair against a boy who can call on the aid of 649 powerful friends?

**Me: Alright here we go!**

**Hiddenmonk: woot, thanks for inviting me!  
Me: no problem, now were just waiting for Naruto.**

**'door opens'**

**Naruto: sorry I'm late, I got held up.**

**Me: what could hold up a Ninja?**

**Naruto: I got fish and chips!**

**Me: OH, good reason! Now do the disclamer.**

**Naruto: Dis Lexic doesn't own me or the Pokemon that may appear. He also doesn't own any of the people who randomly appear in his room.**

Chapter 1

Welcome the world of Ninja. A place where people can walk on walls and shoot fireballs from their mouths. We find ourselves currently in Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. This Ninja village was founded on the basis of teamwork and comradely. Founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, it is one of the most peaceful villages, full of trees and plants, of good hard working people, of... wait, is that a mob?

Yes ladies and gents, that would be a mob. You see, today is October 10th,five years to the day that the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko at the cost of his life. It is also the birthday of the local Pariah, Naruto Uzumaki. Whereas most kids receive cake and presents on their birthdays, Naruto receives beatings and hospital visits. This year looked to be no different as the mob of drunken villages chased the blond armed with a verity of blunt implements. Most of the mob was comprised of Civilians, but there were a couple of Ninja in the crowd.

The five year old blond ran from the mob, focusing on escaping. In the past he had asked them why they chased him, but now he just ran. He turned a corner and skidded to a stop as he came face to face with a brick wall. The terrified blond slowly turned around and saw the sneering mob advancing on him with murder in their eyes.

_Why me? _Questioned the blond as he pressed himself against the wall, _help, someone, anyone, HELP!_

A world away, a pair of green eyes opened.

"**So someone calls for aid?" **said a voice. The eyes peered across the void to see the child that was calling for help, **"an Uzumaki, and the host of the Kyuubi at that. Hmm. Yes, help he shall have."**

the beings eyes began to glow as he called on one of his Children to go save the blond.

Back with Naruto, the mob was getting into the swing of things and beating the blond to oblivion. Naruto was doing his best not to cry out, but it was getting more difficult. At that moment, the palms of Narutos hands began to glow as a bolt of white light erupted from both palms, making the villages back up. The light hit the ground in front of the mob and began to coreless into a form. It at 6"7' and was a humanoid creature with feline features. It is primarily grey with a long purple tail that was thick at the base, but thinned before ending in a small bulb at the tip. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns. Extending from the back of its skull was a tube that was connected to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders which resembled a breastplate. It had three digits on each hand and foot with spherical tips. Its purple eyes regarded the mob with cool indifference.

"The demon has summoned its friends to destroy the village, kill it," shouted someone from the crowd.

"**Foolish human, this child is no demon," **said the creature, glaring at the crowd of humans before it, **"If you attempt to harm him further, you will not see the sun rise."**

"Like you can do anything to stop us," sneered one of the Ninja in the crowd, going through some handsigns, _**"Fire style, fireball jutsu!"**_

the Ninja exhaled a large ball of fire at the unconscious blond and his protector.

"**Fool," **said the creature as its eyes began to glow blue before the fireball stopped in mid-air.

"w-w-what the hell?" said the ninja who had fired the ball, "What are you?"  
**"what I am is none of your business," **said the creature as it held up a hand. A black orb appeared over it and began to grow, **"After all, the dead need no answers."**

the crowd tried to run but the creature threw the orb at them, creating a massive explosion, killing those who would harm the blond. At that moment, the Hokage and several ANBU appeared.

"Who are you?" demanded the Hokage.

"**No one you need to know," **said the creature before it turned to red light and vanished into Narutos palm that now had a white and red circular symbol on it. The Hokage ordered his ANBU to grab Naruto and take him to hospital and clean up the remains of the mob.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a corridor made of yellow stone. The walls were carved with strange letters and there were two channels in the floor. One was filled with blue liquid that flowed like water. The other with a thick, red liquid that glowed ominously.

Naruto looked around, confused as to where he was. He spent a few minutes looking at the carvings on the walls before picking a direction and walking off down the corridor. Eventually, he came to a large room with a cage at one end, the doors held shut by a piece of paper with the Kanji for seal on it. Behind the gate was a massive, red figure curled up on one side. Judging from the snoring, it was fast asleep. Naruto slowly moved towards the massive creature, trying to get a better look at it. As he did, his foot hit a loose stone on the floor. The sound seemed to rouse the creature as it grunted and turned over, showing Naruto that it was a massive, nine tailed fox. The small boy couldn't help but gasp, before slapping both hands over his mouth. The fox stured again before turning over and slowly waking up, yawning as it did so. The massive fox raised its head and looked at the terrified Naruto with sleepy eyes before putting its head back down on its paws with a mutter of 'five more minuets.' Naruto sweatdroped. This was the monster that attacked and destroyed the leaf? Yes Naruto had realised what the fox was. He wasn't that stupid. After a few minutes of watching the furry monster snooze, Naruto boiled over.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID FOX!" he screamed, making the Kyuubi jolt awake with a startled cry.

"**I didn't steal the Battenberg!"** it shouted before looking around confused, **"What? Where am I?"**

The large foxes eyes eventually landed on the cage it was in and its eyes lit up in realisation.

"**So I'm sealed again? What did I do this time? The last thing I remember was sleeping off that marzipan binge while Kushina gave birth before someone woke me up… hmm."**

The fox looked through the bars of the cage and saw Naruto standing there with a large sweatdrop on his head.

"**So, I guess your my warden?" **the fox asked getting a confused look from Naruto.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, moving a little closer to the bars.

"**Well, this is your mindscape, so I assume that you're my Jinchuriki," **said the fox before seeing the question mark appear over Narutos head.

"**A Jinchuriki is the proper name for a person with one of the Tailed Beasts inside them."**

Naruto nodded before noticing the question mark still hovering over his head.

"GAH!" he yelped, swiping at it, knocking it away. It flew off down the hall with a squeak and an irritated cry of 'Unown'.

The fox chuckled slightly before speaking up.

"**Say, would you mind if I looked through your memories?" **

At Narutos confused look it elaborated.

"**I'm a little curious as to the circumstances of my sealing and what's been going on outside. You could just tell me, but it would be quicker to simply look at your memories."**

Naruto went into a thinking pose before nodding at his tenant.

The fox closed its eyes before red Chakra began to bubble out of the cage and over to a nearby door that had not been there a few seconds ago. The red energy seeped through the door and into the room beyond. A few seconds later, Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and it roared in anger.

"**THOSE BASTARDS! AND THEY CALL ME A DEMON! HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO A LITTLE BOY!"**

The large fox continued in this vain for some time, gradually getting more creative with its plans for the villages who had hurt Naruto. Eventually, it calmed down, turning its attention back to the small boy standing before its cage.

"**I'm so sorry you had to go through that Naruto," **it said in a soft voice, **"You have every right to hate me for what you went through, I just hope I can earn your forgiveness one day."**

"Just tell me something," said the boy, getting a nod from the fox, "Did you attack the village?"

The large fox shook its head.

"**Not by choice. Why would I? I was comfortable in my previous Jinchuriki. The seal was spacious, she was a good conservationist and she let me have as much marzipan as I liked."**

This last statement was said with a glazed face, getting a sweatdrop from Naruto before the boy cleared his throught.

"Then there's nothing to forgive," he said, "You didn't do all those horrible things to me, and I can't hate someone for something they had no control over."

The large fox stared at Naruto for a second before it smiled.

"**Thank you for that Naruto," **it said before sitting back on its hunches, **"I still feel a little guilty though. Hows this, I'll train you in the Ninja arts as payment for you being treated horribly on my account?"**

Narutos eyes widened before he nodded rapidly.

"**That is an excellent idea," **said a voice from the corridor. Naruto turned around and saw five figures coming from the shadows.

The first was a goat-like, quadruped creature with aqua blue fur and yellow horns similar in shape to lightning bolts. Its snout was a lighter shade of blue than the rest of its fur and it had a black blaze running from its nose to the back of its head. There were small grey spots on its long neck and hind legs and it had a white tuft of fur under its neck resembling a cravat. On its shoulder blades were yellow protrusions that resembled fins and its tail resembles these protrusions, but was the same color as its snout. its legs had black bands with lighter fur underneath and large black hooves.

The second creature was a deer-like quadruped with green fur. On the sides of its head were horns that ended in dull, curled points. It had a pointed snout with a black blaze running from its nose to the back of its head and its face, hind legs, and underside were white. It had a pinked-tipped leaf on each side of its neck and leafy tufts on its shoulders. On its back, there are pointed tufts of fur forming a medium-long tail. Its lower legs resemble knee-high boots with pink highlights at the knees, and it had black hooves.

The third creature was a bovine, quadruped creature, with a black, rounded forehead adorned with two sharp brown horns that curve forward. Its face is beige with orange eyes and short snout and on top of its head were several short spikes. Down its back were two brown ridges that joined just past its shoulders. There were two orange protrusions on its shoulders and bands around its legs that were the same color as its face. It has black hooves underneath these bands and a beige, striped underside. Its tail was short and stubby.

The third creature was a bipedal canine with blue and black fur. It had a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw and a third on its chest. It had a long snout and ears, cream-colored fur on its torso and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It had four small black appendages on the back of its head.

The final creature was the one who had saved him from the mob.

The fox looked surprised to see them.

"**How did you five get hear? I was under the impression that ****Arceus had removed all of your kind from the world?"**

"**Not exactly," **said the jackal like creature, **"Although we have left this world, the Uzumaki clan have the ability to summon us Pokemon and grant others the ability to summon us. We were sent hear by Arceus-sama to train the boy in the Poki-arts his clan was known for."**

The creature then turned to a wide-eyed Naruto.

"**Greetings young one, my name is Lucario. This is Mewtwo.." **he indicated to the other biped who nodded at the blond **"..Terrakion.." **the large bovine creature who grinned widely at Naruto **"..Virizion.." **the elegant deer like creature who smiled kindly **"..and Cobalion." **The large goat like creature who nodded at Naruto, a serious look on his face.

Naruto grinned at the group.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!"

"**Well, he certainly isn't short on guts for a little guy," **said Terrakion, causing Naruto to get a tick mark.

"**Tell me young one, why do you want that position?"** asked Cobalion in a serious voice.

"So that people will finally acknowledge me!" replied Naruto, "I want to be Hokage because everyone respects him!"

"**If that's the reason you wish to be Hokage, you should find a new dream," **said the Iron Will Pokemon, **"If you want people to respect and look up to you, you must earn the right. A position doesn't immediately grant respect. Every one of your Hokage did something to earn the respect and love of the village."**

Naruto was silent for a moment, looking at the ground before he raised his head and met Cobalions gaze.

"Then I will work hard and become the strongest I can be!" he exclaimed, "No matter what, I will surpass all the Hokages!"

The Swords of Justice, Lucario and Mewtwo smiled at the declaration. Well, Mewtwos mouth twitched but it made an Abarume look emotional.

"When do we start?" asked Naruto, eager to begin his training.

"**Soon, but for now, the Hokages worried about you," **said the Kyuubi from behind Naruto. The blond started to protest but was suddenly pulled from the mindscape.

The blond opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the hospital above him and the elderly Hokage to his left.

"Naruto! You're awake!" said the old man as the boy pushed himself into a sitting position, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Hokage-jiji," said Naruto, smiling at his grandfather figure.

The old man had to leave Naruto a few minutes later, having a massive pile of paperwork to work on due to a rather unfortunate event that had happened while Naruto was unconsous. It seemed that Itachi Uchiha had wiped out the clan, leaving only his little sister alive.

Back with Naruto, the blond was thinking about everything that had happened and examining his hands. He palms now had red and white circles on them with a black line going through the center.

"**Those are the sign of an Uzumaki that has unlock there Kakkei Genki," **said a voice, making Naruto jump.

"Kyuubi?" he asked, looking around the room.

"**Just think your answers," **said Kyuubis voice, **"I got Mewtwo to help me to set up this mental link with you. I can now shear your senses and speak with you whenever."**

"_Cool," _said Naruto before he hopped out of bed and headed for the door.

"**And where are you going?" **asked Kyuubi.

"_To the bathroom," _said Naruto, making the fox blush. As Naruto did his business, the people inside his head were talking.

"**Right, I'll teach him Taijutsu and Aura techniques," **said Lucario, "**Kyuubi will teach him the Funinjutsu arts, since she's the one who knows the most about it. The Swords of Justice will teach him Kenjutsu and their moves and Mewtwo.. um, are you alright?"**

The Pokemon in question had a slightly glazed look in its eyes and seemed to have gone slightly pink. Lucarios question seemed to snap it out of its stupor as it shook its head.

"**Yes, I'm fine," **it said, **"I'll teach Naruto to use all the Pokemon moves he can learn."**

Lucario studied the Genetic pokemon for a moment, while Virizion gave it a knowing look and Kyuubi glared at it.

Back with Naruto, he finished in the bathroom and made to go back to bed. Before he could though, he heard the sound of crying from the room next door. He stood there for a moment, conflicted, before he snuck out of his room and into the one next door. Lying on the bed was a girl his age, with long, black hair. She was dressed in a hospital gown and was softly crying into her pillow, occasionally murmuring 'Itachi-nii'. The boy recognized her as Sayuri Uchiha, the youngest member of the Uchiha clan, and only one he could stand to be around other than Itachi.

Now, as an orphan and due to how he's treated, Naruto hates to see people cry with no one to comfort them. So, he clambered up onto the bed beside the girl and hugged her, getting a startled squeak from her. The girl turned her head and recognized the blond her mother and older brother encouraged her to befriend and her father forbade her from going near. The two kids had played together a few times and were friends. The girl continued to sob as Naruto held her, letting out all her emotions. The next morning, the Hokage entered the room to see the two kids asleep on the bed, having worn themselves out the night before. The old man smiled at the cute scene of the two young children comforting each other, one having just lost her family, the other never had one.

What he had to say could wait. Better to let them rest and recover from the ordeals placed upon them before giving them more to bear.

**Me: done! I hope you saved some chips for me.**

***Hidden and Naruto have a guilty look and an empty wrapper***

**Me: fine, in that case I'll keep the girls Narutos gonna get to myself.**

**Naruto: Girls? As in plural?**

**Me: yupo, Naruto. You're gonna get multiple girls, yo.**

**Killer B: Yo, bro, that was awesomeo.**

***Dis smashes B over the head with a hammer labeled 'anti-fool'. The fool explodes into music notes***

**Me: who let that nutjob in? anyway, Narutos gonna have seven girls who have already been picked. Three have been introduced in this chapter.**

**Naruto: come on man, tell me! I deserve to know!**

**Me: Not likely, your just gonna have to wait and see like everyone else. Please read and review!**

**Hidden: will you tell me?**

**Me: NO! *smacks Hidden with the anti-fool hammer* you'll have to wait like everyone else! I won't even show you the guesses people make! This is punishment for eating all the chips!**


	2. Chapter 2

649 friends

Centuries ago, before the Sage of Six Paths discovered Chakra, The Uzumaki clan made a pact with a being of Godlike strength. In return they gained the ability to summon the beings Children. Naruto is the last true Uzumaki. How will the Ninja world fair against a boy who can call on the aid of 649 powerful friends?

**Me: hi everybody!**

**Naruto and Hidden: no.**

**Me: aw, come on.**

**Both: no.**

**Me: fine, be that way. Anyway, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and let Tenma Sosei and Seeker of true anime fan fic that they guessed the three Harem members revealed in the previous chapter correctly.**

***the other two lean closer***

**Me: no.**

**Both: no what?**

**Me: no you won't find out who they guessed. You'll have to wait and see. Anyway, this chapter has a rather large time skip and several flashbacks. That will give me the opportunity to try out some of the jutsu in this.**

***holds up a scroll with the kanji for Author stamped on it***

**Hidden: what's that?**

**Me: a scroll of Author arts. They get issued to writers who write Naruto fics and hold innumerable powerful Jutsu to affect the story.**

***Naruto looks at the scroll warily***

**Naruto: like what?**

**Me: like this, Author Kami arts: Gender bending no jutsu.**

***Shikamaru enters the room just as the technique is released, causing him to turn into a girl***

**Shikamaru: troublesome.**

**Me: oops. at least I was planning on turning him for this story.**

Chapter 2

It had been eight years since Naruto had met the Kyuubi and unlocked his Kakkei Genki and a lot had chained for the blond. The six beings in his head had started training him as soon as he got out of hospital, making use of Narutos absurdly high Chakra reserves to teach him with Shadow Clones. The blond had hid his skill behind the mask of an orange wearing prankster.

Naruto and Sayuri had become friends since they had woken up in the same hospital bed and even lived together in the Uchiha compound. Of cause they were forced to act like they hated each other outside of the locked doors of the compound, due to the fact that Sayuri was posing as her dead twin brother. The reason for this was to prevent the Civilian counsel from turning her into a breeding machine for little Uchiha babys. That was of coarse against the law, but you can guarantee they'd get round it somehow. Shed be able to be herself again once she became a Genin. Anyway, over the years, the two had become very close, much to the Kyuubis and Mewtwos displeasure. And yes, there both female. How Naruto had found that out about the Kyuubis gender was rather amusing.

_Author Kami style: flashback no Jutsu!_

_Naruto was walking around his mindscape looking for the Kyuubi for his latest lesson with her. Since he met his sensei, he had redesigned his mindscape to a large forest with a big lake and a small house in the middle that Kyuubi had requested for some reason. The other occupants were able to come and go as they pleased so didn't have residents in the Mindscape._

_Eventually, Naruto came upon a hotspring near to Kyuubis house. What he saw there made his jaw drop and his nose drip blood. Standing with her back to him was something he could only describe as a goddess. She was standing naked in the middle of the steaming water with her back to him, her red hair spilling down her back to just above her butt that was below the water line. Spread out across the surface of the water was nine, blood red fox tails and on her head were two similarly coloured ears. The fox girl looked over her shoulder at the blond, revealing a pair of blood red eyes and smiled at him._

"_Care to join me, Naruto?" she asked, turning her body slightly to give the blond a slight view of her breasts._

_The blonds brain shut down and he was blasted back into a tree by a massive nosebleed._

"_I still got it," said Kyuubi flashing a victory sign before grabbing a red Kimono and moving Narutos head to her lap._

_Flashback, KAI!_

Descovering Mewtwos gender was a little less amusing, but far more embarrassing. I wont go into detail, but suffice to say he walked in on her 'enjoying' herself. That event had resulted in him getting the 'Talk' from Cobalion and Lucario. That was one of the few times Naruto saw the Iron Will Pokemon lose his composer. He still wasn't exactly sure how the two steel-fighting types knew about human reproduction and he had never worked up the courage to ask.

Something else that the blond had discovered was that he was under the CRA. You see, the Uzumaki clans bloodlines were highly coveted, both the Arceus' Blessing bloodline and there naturally high lifeforce and Chakra reserves. Anyway, the blond would need to find at six wives by the time he turned eighteen or the counsel would find them for him. That was probably the only reason why Kyuubi and Mewtwo hadn't torn each other apart yet.

Moving on. The young blond woke up to the sun shining on his face. He glared at the insufferable ball of hatred before he crawled his way out of bed. He stood up and stretched before shooting a blast of water at the large shape in the corner of the room.

"Oi, Keldeo, wake up!"

the water hit the shape, causing it to leap up with a yelp revealing it to be a colt-like Pokémon with a cream-colored body, a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like protrusions, and a single cream-colored horn that curves slightly. The back of its head, as well as its neck, is covered with fluffy, light blue fur. Its hooves were blue and its tail a lighter blue with white spots. It had a short, rounded snout with large nostrils, and blue eyes.

"**NARUTO! What did you do that for?" **demanded the Colt Pokemon as it shook of its coat. Naruto had met Keldeo when the other Swords of Justice had brought him to a training session and the two had hit it of in no time. So much so, that Keldeo had become Narutos main partner and really went back to the Pokemon world.

"Breakfast time," was all that Naruto said to the horse like Pokemon before getting dressed in his Ninja gear. Today was the day he was going to become a Ninja so, no more orange jumpsuit. His real ninja gear was a blue tunic with a brown belt and pouch attached and grey arms. He wore grey leggings and blue boots with a brown fold over at the top and brown lases. He wore blue gloves with yellow lines on them and a blue crystal in the back. Over that he wore a black cloak with ragged ends (Sir Aarons gear form the Mystery of Mew movie)

the two boys headed downstairs where Sayuri was making breakfast. Naruto froze as he entered the kitchen and saw his human room mate. The girl was remarkably well developed for a twelve year old, with C cup breasts, a plump, well formed behind, a thin waist and long, creamy legs. All of this was easy to see because of her attire which consisted of tight biker shorts, a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with a neckline that hinted at her growing cleavage and blue ninja sandals.

Keldeo saw his friend staring at Sayuri and smacked him round the head with his tale, snapping the gaping blond out of his trance. The two males entered the kitchen and sat down at the table to begin there day. Sayuri joined them a moment later and the three began to eat there food.

"Just one more day and I can finally leave that god-awful emo persona behind for good," said Sayuri.

"What's the bet that Sakura will turn Lesbian when she finds out about your true gender?" asked Naruto, getting a deadpan look from Sayuri.

"She's not that obsessed... is she?" she said.

"You tell me, your the one closest to her," said Naruto, making Sayuri shiver at the thought of her most annoying fangirl.

In an attempt to take her mind of the horror of the pink haired banshee, Sayuri looked over at Keldeo who was glaring at the bottle of milk in front of him.

"Stop glaring at it and drink it," she said.

"But I don't wanna," said the Colt Pokemon, "Milks nasty."

the two human kids laughed at the Pokemon's indigent face.

At the academy, the two room mates arrived separately so as to avoid suspicion, with Sayuri arriving first. When Naruto and Keldeo arrived, everyone stopped talking at the blonds new look and his companion.

"Hey dobe, what's with the getup and the little horse?" asked Kiba Inuzuka, the local 'alpha male'.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE!" **screamed Keldeo, lunging for the shocked Inuzuka as Naruto held him back.

"I'd refrain from commenting on his size if I were you," said Naruto, wincing as Keldeo stomped on his foot.

Kiba nodded and went back to his desk, residing it wasn't worth it. Naruto made his way to the back of the room where Hinata Hyuuga sat on her own. The Hyuuga had blue hair cut into a Himi style, large, pale eyes with a lavender tint ans a cute face. She was dressed in a grey hoody, dark shorts and blue ninja sandals. The blunette Hyuuga had had a crush on the blond and had stalked him. Eventuly Naruto called her out on it, causing her to faint. When she woke up, Naruto had explained to her that he didn't like her that way, but was more than willing to be her friend. After much sobbing and drying of wet shirts, the two had become close friends, often helping each other with training.

Back on track. Naruto sat down next to the girl and looked at his fellow classmates. There was Kiba Inuzuka, obviously. He was the heir of the Inuzuka clan, a clan that had close ties to there canine companions. The boy was brash and arrogant, but had a big heart and was as loyal as a dog to his friends. The boy had messy, brown hair, slitted puples and red fang markings on his cheeks. He was dressed in a grey hoody with a fur lined good, black shorts and blue ninja sandals. His companion was a small, white and brown puppy named Akamaru.

Next up was Shino Abarume, the heir to the Abarume clan. The clan was famous for there use of Chakra eating bugs that lived in there bodies as human hives. Like all Abarume, Shino was quite, stoic and logical. He was dressed in a sea green jacket with a high collar, dark shorts and blue ninja sandals. His eyes were concealed behind a pair of sunglasses and his hair was dark brown and rather bushy. Naruto found the boy to be rather odd seeing as he would often sit quite close to him, getting chuckles from the fox in his head.

Next up, we have the fa- um, big boned heir of the Akimichi clan, Chōji. The clan was famous for the chain of BBQ restaurants and there techniques that allowed them to convert calories into Chakra. As a result of this, the clan was also rather large. Not fat, unless you want to get crushed. The boy was a kind individual and was almost always seen with a bag of chips in his hands. He was best friends with the Heiress of the Nara clan and crushing on the Heiress of the Yamanaka clan. The boy had red swirls on his cheeks, spiky, brown hair and black eyes. He was dressed in black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, a green jacket, a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and bandages on his legs and forearms.

Next to him, reading a book you could beat seals to death with, was the heiress of the Nara clan, Shika Nara. The clan was famous for producing lazy geniuses and for there use of shadow techniques. The girl was as smart as the rest of her clan, but it appeared as if the laziness gene had skipped her. While she was not as energetic as Naruto, the brunette shadow user was still more energetic than her father. Then again, the females of the clan despised laziness. The girl had long, brown hair that was pulled back into a pony-tale and black eyes. She was dressed in tight, black biker shorts that showed of her heart shaped behind, a grey t-shirt with a green lining over a fishnet shirt that was stretched over her already generous bust and blue ninja sandals. While she wasn't as large as Sayuri, she still had a pair of solid b cup breasts and the beginnings of an hourglass figure. She was also one of the most sought after girls at the academy. Not that she payed much attention to that as she only had eyes for our favourite blond.

Moving on, Naruto was shaken from his examination by what sounded like a stamped coming towards the classroom. a minuet later and the door smashed open, revealing the Heiress of the Yamanaka clan, Ino. The clan was famous for there mind arts and skill in the Interrogation department. The girl had blue, pupilless eyes and blond hair, pulled up into a high pony-tale with a bang covering the right side of her face. She was dressed in a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs and purple and white elbow warmers. She was also one of 'Sasukes' fangirls, although she wasn't as bad as some and had outright admitted to her friends and parents that the only reason she was acting like she was was to try and inspire Sakura to do better. It hadn't worked. Her real crush, although he didn't know it, was Choji.

The other person with her was one Sakura Haruno, the heiress of one of the civilen clans who owned half the shops in Konoha and was one of the lead Naruto haters on the counsel. They were also well known for there pitiful Chakra reserves, even for a civilian clan, and extremely loud, annoying voices, as well as there habit of trying to get close to wealthy Ninja clans by becoming there fangirls. It never worked. The girl in question had long, pink hair, green eyes, a large for-head and no assets to speak of. That just showed how pitiful her Ninja training really was, seeing as asset size could be used to measure Chakra reserves. The same could be said of males, meaning that Naruto was bigger than most adult men, something that caused Kyuubi and Mewtwo to faint every time Naruto had a shower.

"CHA, I WIN!" shouted Sakura, making everyone cover there ears, before running up to 'Sasuke' and beginning to fawn over 'him'. Ino just shrugged and sat next to Choji, much to the boys secret delight. At that moment, the two Sensei entered the room.

Iruka Umino was a man of average hight and build, dressed in the standed Chunin uniform with his headband around his four-head. He had slightly tanned skin and dark hair worn up in a spiky pony-tale. A long scar ran across the bridge of his nose. He was one of the few people outside the Ninja clans who liked Naruto and the fewer who knew Sayuris true identity.

His partner, Mizuki had shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He was also dressed in the standered Chunin uniform but wore his headband as a bandanna.

"Alright class, settle down," said Iruka, only to be ignored. The man gained a tick mark before taking a deep breath before using his Demon Head no Jutsu.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" he screamed at the class. Thy all immediately shut up and sat down.

"We will now begin the Genin exam," he said, coughing slightly into his hand.

**Me: And, I'm gonna end it there.**

**Naruto: what? Why? you were just getting going?**

**Me: well, I wanna spend an entire chapter on the exams. Now then, two more Harem members have been introduced. One is obvious, the other, not so much. I apologise for any spelling mistakes in this chapter. While I prefer it to Word, Office has a rubbish spell check.**

**Hidden: also, if anyone can guess who Dis based Keldeos personality off and why, they get a cyber cookie. And there is a reason for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

649 friends

Centuries ago, before the Sage of Six Paths discovered Chakra, The Uzumaki clan made a pact with a being of Godlike strength. In return they gained the ability to summon the beings Children. Naruto is the last true Uzumaki. How will the Ninja world fair against a boy who can call on the aid of 649 powerful friends?

**Me: *twitch***

**Naruto: hello.**

**Me: *twitch***

**Naruto: are you OK?**

**Me: *twitch***

**Naruto: What the hell happened?**

**Me: *muttering something unintelligible about spandex and eyebrows***

**Naruto: ah, you saw the Eternal Sunset Genjutsu.**

**Hidden: not exactly.**

**Naruto: what do you mean?**

**Hidden: I used this on him. *holds up a scroll with the Kanji for Female Youth printed on it***

**Naruto: do I even want to know?**

**Hidden: not a chance. Anyway, let's get this done so Dis can recover. I may have gone a little overboard. Dis Lexic does not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

Chapter 3

Before the test began, Keldeo tugged on Narutos cloak.

"**Naruto, could you send me back?" **he asked quietly, **"I don't want to have to sit here doing nothing for an hour."**

Naruto nodded before placing a hand on Keldeos head, causing the Colt Pokemon to glow red before being absorbed into his palm

Iruka and Mizuki quickly passed the tests out and started the clock. Naruto looked down at his paper and saw it was one meant for ANBU, not Genin.

"**Naruto, its covered in a Genjutsu," **said Kyuubi, who was watching the test through her hosts eyes.

"_Thanks Kyu-chan," _said Naruto, flaring his Chakra and dispelling the Genjutsu, revealing the proper test. Half an hour later Naruto handed his finished test to Iruka and went to sleep on the desk. Half an hour later, the class filed outside for the accuracy and taijutsu portion of the exam. It went as expected, with the clan kids doing better and Sayuri getting 9/10, just barely missing the last one. Then, Naruto stepped up to the line, getting his brace of Kunai from Iruka before spinning and tossing all the Kunai at the same time. Each of the knives flew straight and true, embedding themselves in the human shaped target they were using. Two in the eyes, three between the ribs, piercing the heart and lungs, one in the Jugular vein, one in the liver, two in the kidneys and one in the crotch that made all the males in the class instinctively cover themselves in sympathy for the wooden figure.

"W-well done, Naruto," said Iruka, "you get full marks."

Naruto walked back to his seat amid the protests of Sasukes fangirls. As he sat down, he heard Kyuubi speak up in his head.

"**What did that poor dummy ever do to deserve such a fate?" **she asked a chuckle in her voice.

"_nothing, I just felt like showing off," _thought Naruto, sitting back against a tree.

Shortly after it was time for the Taijutsu exam. The Civilians did predictably bad, especially Sakura who was paired off with Ino. The girl shouted something about proving her love for 'Sasuke' before charging the blond with her fist cocked back. Ino just grabbed her hand and threw her out of the ring. Eventually it came to Narutos turn and Mizuki paired him with 'Sasuke', hoping to watch the Uchiha beat the snot out of the demon brat. What happened instead was something no one expected.

"What's the score?" asked Naruto, getting into a stance.

"1235 to 1234 in your favour," said 'Sasuke', getting into the intercepting fist stance and activating 'his' Sharingan.

"Well then, let's see if you can even the balance," said Naruto before launching himself forwards at speeds that rived Mito Guy. The fight was fought at such high speeds that the students couldn't even see the two until they reappeared in the middle of a large crater with 'Sasuke' holding Naruto in an arm lock.

"ARR! Ok ok, I give," said Naruto, pouting as 'Sasuke' let him up.

Once the instructors had picked their jaws up off the floor and given the two full marks (Mizuki tried to give Naruto nothing because he'd lost but Iruka over ruled him) the class headed inside for the final part of the exam, the Jutsu portion. In this test, the kids had to use the Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin. Now, Naruto couldn't use the Bunshin no Jutsu, so he had another he could use instead. And no, it's not what you're thinking!

Anyway, after an hour of watching kids perform the Jutsu, Naruto was called on to perform his techniques.

"Alright then Naruto, just perform the Henge, Kawarimi, a Bunshin technique and one other for extra marks," said Iruka.

Naruto nodded and placed his hands in a seal.

"**HENGE!" **Naruto was covered in a poof of smoke before it cleared, revealing the fourth Hokage. It was so accurate that Iruka almost thought that it was the real Minato Namikaze standing in front of him until Naruto poofed back to normal.

"Excellent work Naruto, you've really improved," said Iruka, "now perform the Kawarimi."

Naruto was engulfed with another poof of smoke that cleared to reveal a man with long white hair dressed in a Kabuki outfit and a headband with the Kanji for Oil on it. He yelped as he appeared and quickly hid his notebook.

"What happened?" asked the man before he was engulfed in another cloud of smoke that cleared to reveal Naruto who was grinning evilly.

"Naruto I said Kawarimi, not the Henge again," said Iruka before the faint sound of screaming could be heard from the direction of the hot springs.

"I did use the Kawarimi," said Naruto, "Ero-sannin was peeking at the hot springs so I decided to give the lady's in there a heads up."

Iruka gulped before writing something down on his clipboard.

"Now the Bunshin," said Iruka, crossing his fingers underneath the desk.

"**Double team!" **muttered Naruto before briefly glowing and splitting into ten identical copies.

"Well done Naruto!" said Iruka, glad that his little brother figure had finally passed, "Do you have an additional Jutsu to show the class?"

"Sure do!" said Naruto, turning to the open window and opening his mouth. As he did so, a yellow and red orb appeared in his mouth, slowly growing as it charged. A second later, Naruto fired a yellow and orange beam through the window and towards a training dummy that was on the training field outside. The beam hit and said dummy was vaporised in the resulting explosion. Naruto turned back to Iruka with a grin on his face, steam leaking from between his teeth.

"How's that Sensei?" he asked, blowing out a steam ring as he spoke.

"W-w-what was that?" asked Iruka, shocked at the power of the attack.

"That was one of my Clan Arts," replied Naruto, getting the expected mutterings about the dobe having a clan, "It's called Hyper Beam, a blast of concentrated energy that deals tremendous damage at long range. It is rather Chakra intensive though."

"I'll bet," muttered Iruka, looking at the massive crater before tossing Naruto his headband making Mizuki internally curse. There went his fall-guy. Not that he was still planning to use Naruto after seeing that Jutsu. He may hate the Kyuubi Brat, but he has survival instincts.

Once everyone was done, Iruka stood at the head of the room, clipboard in hand. Sayuri was exited. Once he called out the rookie and kunoichi of the year, she could finally drop her Genjutsu.

"And now it's time to announce the Rookie of the Year," said Iruka, "this year's Rookie of the Year, clear winner, with full marks, is Naruto Uzumaki."

There was the predictable outcry from the fangirls before Iruka used his big head no jutsu to shut them up.

"Now, the kunoichi of the year is not a surprise at all," began Iruka, hiding a smirk behind his clipboard, "Finishing far ahead of everyone else, Sayuri Uchiha."

The resulting silence was broken by a poofing sound and the class looked towards the back to where Sayuri was sitting next to Naruto, her arms wrapped around his.

"So, Sasuke is a girl?" questioned Kiba slowly before laughing, "That explains so much! I always wondered why he smelt of blood at every…"

The boy trailed off as he felt a sense of impending doom. He looked towards Sayuri who was smiling sweetly at him while an Oni mask floated behind her. She looked rather like her mother who was known as the Smiling Demon during her Jonin days.

"Kiba, shut up, or I'll kill you," she said, still smiling. In Mizu no Kuni, a red haired woman sneezed immediately after scaring the shit out of her subordinate.

Kiba nodded violently before the Oni mask vanished and Sayuri turned away from the dog like boy, making him and Akamaru sigh with relief.

At the end of the day, Naruto and Sayuri left the academy and saw that the Hokage was waiting for them, a grin on his face.

"Congratulations you two," said the old man as he greeted his surrogate grandkids before an ANBU appeared and whispered in his ear. The old Hokage scowled in announce.

"Sorry you two, but it seems that the Council has called a meeting," he said.

"Why don't you just tell them to fuck off?" asked Naruto as the three headed in the direction of the Hokage tower, "I mean, this is a Ninja village and you're the Hokage."

"If it was the Civilian counsel who called the meeting I would," answered the Hokage, "But today it's the Shinobi counsel. This will be a good opportunity to announce your CRA Naruto."

The blond nodded with a slight scowl. He wasn't very happy with the CRA, but at least it stopped a massive cat fight over him.

When the group entered the council chambers it was to see the Shinobi council waiting quietly, the Civilian council looking annoyed and the Elder council looking apathetic.

As soon as the Civilians saw the blond Shinobi, they scowled.

"What is the Demon doing hear, Hokage-sama?" demanded some fat councilman who looked one stake away from a heart attack. As soon as he finished the sentence, his head was sliced in half by a purple blade that came from Narutos hand.

"You lot should remember that my law is still in effect," said the Hokage, sitting down in his seat and glaring at the Civilians. They grumbled but refrained from saying anything as Naruto raised another glowing purple hand.

"Now, what's this about?" asked the Hokage, turning to look at the Shinobi side of the room.

"We would like to know why we weren't told that Sasuke Uchiha was a girl," said Danzo.

"So you lot-" indicates to the Elder and Civilian councils "-couldn't try to turn her into a baby factory," said Naruto.

"Speak when your spoken to brat!" shouted one of the Civilians before his head exploded.

"YOU DEMON! HOW DARE YOU… SPLAT!" the shouting Civilian joined her two colleges in the afterlife.

"I can to this all day," said Naruto, his hands and eyes glowing blue.

"Naruto, stop killing the councillors," said the Hokage absently, "As it happens, he's right. I knew there was a risk of something happening to Sayuri if you knew she was a girl, so I disguised her as a boy. I also wrote up a contract between Naruto and Sayuri at their request to prevent you lot from trying to get her with an arranged marriage."

"WHAT?!" demanded Danzo, "Why would you do that?"

"because they love each other," deadpanned the Hokage, "Naruto is also quite possibly the last true holder of the Uzumaki bloodline."

"What bloodline?" asked Koharu.

In answer, Naruto snapped his fingers. As he did, a white light erupted from his palm and hit the floor in front of him before it faded to reveal a small, red fox with six curly tails, brown paws and a small curl on its head.

"I can summon these guys," said Naruto as the little fox looked around curiously.

"Foxes?" questioned Shikaku.

Naruto shook his head.

"There called Pokemon and come in many shapes and sizes and have many different abilities," he said, "Vulpix hear is a fire type and can use fire based attacks."

The blond dismissed the fox and snapped his fingers again and a small green geko with a red underbelly and a stick in its mouth appeared.

"Treecko on the other hand is a grass type," he said as the small lizard crossed its arms and closed its eyes, "He can use attacks based on plants."

"Mokuton?" asked Inochi, looking at the small creature with interest.

"Nope, more like this, Treecko, use energy ball, "said Naruto, turning to the grass type.

"Treecko," said the Pokemon, nodding before leaping into the air and firing a glowing green orb at the wall, blasting a large hole in it, much to the shock of the three councils.

"They may be small, but they can pack one hell of a punch," said Naruto as he dismissed the Gecko Pokemon in a beam of red light from his palm.

"What else can theses 'Pokemon' do?" asked Danzo, a greedy look in his eye.

"Well, they can be a lot stronger that Treecko. He is a Basic Pokemon and not all that strong. My mentors said that the most powerful Pokemon can rival the Kyuubi in strength, but I can't summon them unless in an extreme situation."

the humans around the room were gaping at the idea of creatures that could rival the strongest of the tailed beasts.

"Y-you can't be serious," said Tsume.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly serious," said Naruto, "The most powerful Pokemon are called Legendarys and for good reason. There's one that can travel through time, another that can grant any wish and others that can bend the powers of life and death to there will. Pokemon are very powerful and should not be trifled with, no matter what. And only an Uzumaki with this marking on there palm can summon them."

Naruto removed his gloves and showed the room his palms that were marked with a red and white circle.

"I move that Naruto be placed under CRA," said Danzo, inwardly drooling at the prospect of having such a powerful bloodline for the village.

"Fine, on the condition that I be allowed to choose my wives," said Naruto.

"Done, but you must have at least five by the time you turn eighteen," said Danzo.

"Well, that's three down already," muttered Naruto, causing Kyuubi and Mewtwo to start doing a victory dance in his mindscape before glaring at each other, lightning flashing between them.

An hour and hundreds of questions later, Naruto and Sayuri walked into the house they had been using in the Uchiha district. They snuggled up on the couch together, just enjoying the others comperny before Naruto suddenly reached into the pouch at his side.

"I ment to give you this earlier," he said, pulling out a small red and white scroll and unrolling it on the low table that was in front of the couch.

"What is it?" asked Sayuri, leaning forwards to look at the scroll, only to see it was blank.

"A part of the Uzumaki bloodline," said Naruto, "If you put a drop of blood on the scroll with the permission of an Uzumaki, you can permanently summon a partner Pokemon for you. I'd like you to be the first person I give a partner to."

Sayuri's looked up at the blond, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Naruto just nodded. The Uchiha girl grabbed a Kunei from her pouch and made a small cut on her finger before allowing a drop of blood fall on the paper. There was a flash of light and a red and white ball appeared on the scroll. The girl picked up the ball and pressed the button on the lid, causing the ball to open and white light to burst free, taking on the shape of a yellow mouse with long ears, red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Pikachu," said the yellow mouse.

"Kawai," Sayuri squealed as she grabbed the Pokemon and squeezed it. The Mouse Pokemon gained a tick mark on its head before it electrocuted Sayuri, leaving her slightly crispy with her hair sticking up in all directions.

"This is Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon," said Naruto as if his betrothed hadn't just been electrocuted, "It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs."

"You could have told me that sooner," said Sayuri before she fell over with swirly eyes.

"Pika?" said Pikachu, poking his new trainer on the cheek.

**Me: and, there we go. I feel much better now.**

**Hidden: I still dont get what you have against a female Lee.**

**Me: *shivers* girls should not have eyebrows that thick!**

**Naruto: lighten up! At least you don't have to kiss the femified boys!**

**Me: I could always pair you up with Guy.**

**Naruto: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Me: then shut up then. Now, we have a special guest tonight. Everyone please welcome, Professor Oak!**

**Oak: hello everyone, its nice to meet you.**

**Me: your hear to do 'Who's that Pokemon.'**

**Oak: Oh goody, now listen up kids, This friendly Pokemon likes to hug its trainer and leave them covered in sticky slime.**

**Me: When you answer leave a suggestion for the next one. The correct answer will be used. If there are multiple correct answers I'll pick the one I like the most. Also, feel free to suggest who should get Pokemon, what Pokemon and why. Please leave a comment in the lovely white box at the bottom. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

649 friends

Centuries ago, before the Sage of Six Paths discovered Chakra, The Uzumaki clan made a pact with a being of Godlike strength. In return they gained the ability to summon the beings Children. Naruto is the last true Uzumaki. How will the Ninja world fair against a boy who can call on the aid of 649 powerful friends?

**WHOS THAT POKEMON?**

**This friendly Pokemon likes to hug its trainer and leave them covered in sticky slime.**

**Me: To all those tho guessed Muk, which is most of you, you are WRONG! The correct answer is Goodra. Only two people got this, coduss and IgNoRaNcExIsXbLlsS-TaIlS09. Seeing as Coduss asked first, it will be his choice for the next Whos that Pokemon.**

**Goodra: dra!**

***Hugs Dis***

**Me: GET OFF!**

**Severet: Goodra, return!  
Me: Thanks Bro.**

**Severet: no problem.**

**Me: now, I think I may know why people guessed Muk rather than looking at the more recent Pokedex's. It was because of my use of Oak. I chose Oak cus he's my fave Proff and will be doing all of my Whos that Pokemon, the Pokemon will be from all generations.**

**Naruto: Dis does not own me or Pokemon. Nor does he own anyone who may appear in the authors notes.**

**Me: Oh, before we begin, a point for this chapter so someone doesn't point it out. Sasuke did exist. He was Sayuris twin brother and was killed by Itachi during the massacre.**

Chapter 4

the next morning saw Naruto, Sayuri and Pikachu walking into the classroom very early, the two humans hand in hand. The room was mostly empty, with only Shika and Choji in the room.

"So, are you two an item?" asked the chunky kid.

"Yup," said Naruto, as Shika got up and left the room, "We got together last night."

"Naruto, I need to go to the toilet before class starts," said Sayuri before she followed Shika, leaving Naruto and Choji in the classroom.

Sayuri found Shika in the bathroom, looking blankly at her reflection. When the Uchiha Heiress entered the room, the pineapple haired girl glanced up before going back to staring at her reflection.

"I guess congratulations are in order," said Shika, not looking away from the mirror, "My dad told me that the Hokage made up a marriage contract for you and Naruto."

"Did he tell you the circumstances?" asked Sayuri.

"Yes, and I don't hold it against you," replied Shika, "I'm just a little upset you got the boy I like before me."

"I take it your dad didn't tell you about the CRA then?" said Sayuri.

"CRA?"

"Naruto is the last known member of his clan and the bearer of two bloodlines. As such, he falls under the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act. This means that he's obligated to take multiple wives in order to restore his clan."  
Shika turned to look at Sayuri.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked the girl.

"Well, if I have to shear my man, it might as well be with my friends," said Sayuri, smiling at the Nara, "But tell me something, why do you like Naruto?"

The Nara blushed.

"I met him when I was five…"  
_Author Kami Style: flashback no Jutsu!_

_A five year old Shika was sitting on a bench in Konoha Park, reading a book most adults would balk at the size of. As she was reading, a shadow suddenly fell across the book. Looking up, she saw Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of the head of the Uchiha clan. The boy was a clone his father, arrogant, sexist, shallow and immature. Flanking him were two massive thugs from one of the Civilian families who worshiped the Uchiha._

"_Well, well, what have we hear, a little bookworm," sneered the Uchiha while his bookends laughed thickly._

"_What do you want, Sasuke," said Shika, not looking at the arrogant boy. That seemed to irritate Sasuke as he smacked the book from her hands and got right in her face._

"_Don't ignore me, bitch," he snarled, "I am an Uchiha, and therefore, better than you! You will look at me when I speak to you!"_

_Shika leaned away from the Uchiha._

"_But I'll forgive you if you bring me some of the scrolls on those Shadow Jutsu I've seen your clan use. Such things should be in the hands of the Uchiha."_

"_Are you mad?" demanded Shika, "Those are Clan Arts and you have no right to demand them!"_

"_No right?" shouted Sasuke, "I am and Uchiha! The elite of the village! We should have access to all the Clans Arts as we are the strongest!"_

_The young Nara got to her feet and began to walk away from the arrogant boy, disgusted that he could demand access to the Secret Arts of her Clan. She didn't get far before she was knocked down by a punch from behind. She looked up and saw Sasuke and his two thugs standing over her._

"_I think the Bitch needs a lesson to remind her who is superior," said the Uchiha, getting slow nods from his idiotic minions. The duck haired boy raised a fist in preparation to hit the Nara Heiress. Shika closed her eyes in preparation for the pain, but opened them again when she heard Sasuke cry out in pain. She looked and saw that a blond boy in an oversized white shirt and black shorts had blocked Sasuke's fist and was now holding the boys hand in a vice like grip. Sasuke wrenched his hand back and gleared at the blond._

"_How dare you touch me, your filth!" he shouted, "Bōkan, Gorotsuki, get him!"_

_The two thuggish boys advanced on the blond who just stood there and took the beating as Shika watched in shock. Eventfully Shikaku, Shikas Father arrived and sent the boys backing with a few well aimed Senbon to disable their arms. As he left, Sasuke shouted something about his father hearing of this. Shikaku ran to his daughter's side and made sure she was OK before turning to the unconscious and bleeding boy on the floor._

"_Shika, go to your mother, I need to get this boy to hospital," said Shikaku, looking uncharacteristically awake. Shika watched as her father gently lifted the blond boy and Shinshuned away._

_Flashback no Jutsu: KAI!_

"When I first met Naruto, I recognised him as the boy who saved me that day," said Shika, "I was going to thank him, but I chickened out."

Sayuri growled at what her deceased twin had done to the girl across from her before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, you can be with Naruto," she said, getting a squeal from Shika before the two girls returned to the classroom. When they got there, they were greeted by the sight of Choji and Naruto watching an odd creature eat its way through a pile of apples.

It had a teal-coloured body with a cream-colored spot on its chest and a round head that was teal at the top and cream on the bottom. Its eyes were big and round and its ears were large and pointy. It had five-fingered hands and cream-colored feet with three clawed toes. The fur on its body resembled a dress. It also had two pointy teeth that stick out of its mouth even when it is closed.

"What is that?" asked Shika. At that moment, Sayuri's Pikachu stuck its head out of her back pack and spotted the other Pokemon, before hopping out and scampering up to the Big Eater Pokemon and began conversing with it.

"That, my dear Shika, is a Munchlax," said Naruto, "It's known for its massive appetite and likes to hide food in its fur, that it promptly forgets about."

"Naruto gave me him as a partner through his bloodline," said Choji before returning the Munchlax to its Pokeball.

"That's a good idea," said Sayuri, pulling out her own Pokeball and tossing it at Pikachu, who batted it back. Sayuri frowned before trying it again, only for the electric mouse to bat it back again. This continued for some time, during which, Shika approached Naruto with a blush on her face.

"Um, Naruto?" she asked, poking her fingers together in a manner reminiscent of a certain Hyuuga before Naruto helped her with her confidence problem.

"What's up?" asked the blond, turning to the Brunette.

"Um, Sayuri told me about how your under the CRA and, um," said Shika, not meeting the blonds eyes and playing with her fingers.

Naruto smiled and raised Shika's head to look him in the eyes with a finger on her chin.

"How would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" asked the blond, getting an atomic blush and a nod from the Nara. The blond grinned before pulling his Pokeball patterned scroll from his pouch.

"Hear, I'd like to give you a partner like I did Choji and Sayuri," said Naruto, giving the brunette the scroll, "I actually plan to give all my friends one. Just put some blood on the scroll."  
Shika unrolled the paper and saw it was blank other than two small red marks in the top corner. She pulled out a Kunai and made a small nick in her finger before allowing a drop of blood to fall on the paper. There was a flash of light and a Pokeball was sitting on the paper and a third mark had appeared. The girl picked up the red and white capsule before pressing the button on the front. White light shot from the ball and faded to reveal a bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple body and pale blue, gemstone-like eyes. It also had a red gemstone on its chest and two blue gems and another red one on its back.

"Sableye," said the Pokemon, turning to look at its new trainer.

"Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon," said Naruto, "It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones."

Shika nodded absently, still staring at her partner. A moment later, it grinned, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

A few minutes later, the first of the other students arrived, prompting Shika to return her Sableye to its Pokeball and Sayuri to hide Pikachu in her backpack, having not managed to convince it to get back in its Pokeball.

The class slowly filled with the kids talking with one another. Suddenly, the sound of a stampede was heard coming towards the classroom. Sayuri paled at the sound.

"No, it couldn't be, even she's not that obsessed is she?" she muttered before the door burst open to reveal Sakura.

"CHA I WIN!" she screeched before rushing up the steps to where Sayuri was sitting, "MOVE, NARUTO-BAKA!" she screeched, going to hit the blond. Said blond just dodged her fist.

"You have got to be kidding me?" said Ino as she entered the room, "You do know that Sayuri's a girl, right?"

"SO? OUR LOVE WILL TRANSEND DEATH!" screeched the pink howler monkey.

"Oh god," said Sayuri, smacking her head into the desk in front of her as the entire class looked at Sakura weirdly. Said girl then started gushing about how her and Sayuri were meant to be and what not.

Iruka entered the room to see his class staring at Sakura who seemed to be waxing poetry directed at a paper white Sayuri who looked scared shitless.

"Do I want to know?" asked the Dolphin named teacher, getting shaken heads, "Alright then, I have to say I'm proud of you all. You've all come so far and are finally at the starting point of your journey to be Ninja. Now, listen closely to your teams. Team one…"(AN no one cares)

Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sayuri Uchiha…" "YES" "…and Sakura Haruno."

"YES, TRUE LOVE CONCERS ALL!"  
"We're doomed." THUD THUD.

"Indeed, team eight will be…" (AN, same as Canon)

"Now, if you will wait hear for your Sensei to arrive."

Three hours later and team seven were sitting in the classroom. Naruto was comforting Sayuri, who was still terrified from what Sakura had done. Said howler monkey was alternating between glaring at the door, glaring at Naruto and making moon eyes at Sayuri, who shivered whenever she did. Eventually, Pikachu climbed out of Sayuri's backpack and onto her shoulder where it rubbed its head against hers.

"UH, WHATS THAT?" screeched Sakura when she caught sight of the yellow mouse, "DON'T WORRY SAYURI-CHAN, I'LL GET IT OFF YOU!"

The Pikachu looked at the pink banshee before it gained an evil look and its cheeks sparked.

"PIKACHUUUU!" it cried, unleashing its thundershock on the pink haired girl.

As it did so, the door to the classroom opened and a silver haired man walked in. he was dressed in the standard Jonin uniform with his headband covering his left eye and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. He looked at the BBQed banshee who was now lying on the floor, lightly steaming, before shifting his gaze to his other students and the smirking yellow mouse.

"My first impression is… you all seem interesting," he said, catching their attention, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

The Jonin vanished in a puff of smoke and Naruto grabbed Sayuri around the waist and vanished in a white light, leaving Sakura to make her way on foot.

When the pinkette got to the roof, she saw Sayuri sitting on Narutos lap and Kakashi leaning against the railing, reading an orange book and giggling. Said Jonin looked up as Sakura sat down on the far side of the steps to Naruto and Sayuri. She would have screeched at Naruto to let go of Sayuri, but Pikachu was giving her the evil eye.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin," said Kakashi, "Lets tell each other our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."  
"Why don't you go first Sensei, show us what to do," said Sakura.

"Ok, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have lots of likes and dislikes and lots of hobbies. My dream…hmm, never really thought about it. Pinky, you're up."  
_We only learnt his name. _was the main thought going through the Genins head before Sakura shook herself off.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes.. well the person I like…" looks at Sayuri and blushes "…my hobbies… well, my dreams for the future…" looks at Sayuri again and squeals "…I hate Naruto-baka and Ino-pig."

Sayuri was practically climbing on Naruto in fear by the time Sakura was done.

"_A fangirl, lovely," _thorght Kakashi, "You next Scaredy cat."

Sayuri glared at Kakashi from her position on Narutos lap before speaking up.

"My name is Sayuri Uchiha, my likes are Naruto, Pikachu, tomatoes and training. My dislikes are those who dislike Naruto for his…tenant, fangirls and the CRA, although I'll deal with it. My hobbies are cooking and gardening. My dream for the future is to become a great Kunochi and marry Naruto."

Said blond blushed brightly as Sakura glared at him for taking 'her Sayuri-chan'.

"_Well, she knows what she wants," _thought Kakashi before pointing at Naruto, "And finally, the blond."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Sayuri, Mewtwo, Kyu, Virizion, Terrachion, Cobaleon, Lucario, Keldeo and Ramen, my dislikes are those who can't tell the difference between the Kunai and the scroll and the Civilian counsel. My hobbies are training and spending time with my friends. My dream for the future is to become Hokage so I can protect Konoha and to marry girls who love me for who I am and not my wealth or name."

"_A good kid," _Thought Kakashi, "Alright kiddies, now we all know each other, we can get started. Meet me at five am tomorrow at training ground 7 for survival training."

"Um, Sensei, we did survival training at the Academy," said Sakura.

"Ah, but this is different," said Kakashi, an odd gleam in his eye, "You see, that test was just to see who had the potential to become Genin. There's one more test and it has a 66% failure rate."

The three Genin gaped at the silver haired Jonin who laughed evilly.

"What's the test sensei?" asked Sayuri, almost afraid to know the answer.

"You'll see tomorrow," said Kakashi, "Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll only throw it up."

With that, the Jonin vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving three worried Genin behind.

**Me: and FIN.**

**Naruto: so, I got a test and a date tomorrow?**

**Me: Yup, pretty much. By the way, Sasuke's thugs names mean Thug. Alright Oak, take it away!**

**Oak: This brutal Pokémon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack.**

**Me: I probably shouldn't have used the Pokedex entry. Hopefully I'll get more correct guesses. Don't forget to leave a suggestion for the next instalment! CYA!**


End file.
